Who I'm left to turn to
by six26sawada
Summary: Danny's parents find out his secret, and announce to the whole town that if they should see Danny they should report him to the Fentons.Sam and Tucker's parent see this and Danny has nowhere else to turn! Though, there is a certain frootloop that would be more then happy to take him in.That certain frootloop also happens to have had a twenty-year crush on his mom. Fatherly Vlad
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, are we done YET!" I yelled to the sky.

"No, we still have to check out the Box ghost's usual hideout." Sam told me. "Hey Danny are you sure we can't just go home? You look pretty beat up." She lifted my bruised and bloodied arm for emphasis.

I snatched it away, "Yes I'm sure Sam. We have to get this done, no matter how much we hate it!"

She glared at me, "Fine, but at least patch your arm up first! You look like you're dying!"

I groaned, "Fine, but hurry it up. Box ghost may be annoying, but you gotta give the guy credit, those boxes hurt when they hit!"

Sam took out some bandages, and a sling. She wrapped my arm up tight then held the sling out to me, "Put it on."

I stared at her, "No, that'll restrict movement too much, I'll wear it once I know for sure the Box ghost is in the ghost zone!" I argued.

Me and Sam are always like this, she acts too motherly around me when Tucker's not here. I love her and Tucker just as much as the other, but it's best that they come as a package, they're annoying otherwise. For Sam: when it comes to ghost hunting, she makes me stop and get fixed up, which leaves the enemy time to regroup! Though when it's normal teenager life, she's all flirty! For Tucker, ghost hunting: he knows I could take care of myself, but he's such a KLUTZ! He released Skulker and Ember 4 times on the SAME NIGHT! How you can be that clumsy I don't know.

"Danny, just wear it! The box ghost is lame, you could do it with both of your hands tied behind your back!" she argued back.

"Sam! you've never fought any of them by yourself! They are harder then you think!" I retorted. "The Box ghost had me knocked out for hours once, WITH ONE HIT!"

"Oh come on Danny let's just go!"

* * *

I stumbled into my room after finding the Box ghost. Funny thing, he noticed I was frustrated with Sam and just had her trapped in a box while he talked with me.

* * *

"So what's up? I've seen you angry, but normally it's directed to us, you know, the ghosts!" he looked at me with worry.

"Why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow at his sentiments.

"Because we see you as a friend, sort of. A rival, of sorts."

"A rival? Why? You all just get set loose and you terrorize the town. Then I have to come in to help." I crossed my arms.

"We scare people because that's just what happens. We try to find a place to live and sometimes when people try to change something about the place we have chosen, we try to just scare them away." he shrugged. "The only reason your town is ghost free is because of you. Other places don't have much of a problem, because they don't have a halfa kid prying them from their homes!"

* * *

I've never thought too much on that, what would Amity Park would be like if I wasn't here? Or if my parents weren't ghost hunters.

I sighed and turned into my ghost half. I looked in the mirror of my desk. Snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and when I first stepped foot in the ghost portal the jumpsuit was white with black boots and gloves, now it's the reversed. I sighed as I began to play with my hair.

"Danny lights out!" My mom walked in as I was playing with my hair in front of the mirror.

She gasped and hit the button near my door that activated the individual ghost shield in my room. "Jack! Quick I caught the Ghost boy!"

My dad came stomping up the stairs with an ecto-foamer. I sighed and sat on my bed. "Great, you're probably going to rip me apart molecule by molecule now aren't you?" I held my head up with my arm.

Dad grinned, "Of course! How did you know? Can ghosts read minds?" he suddenly got angry at the thought a ghost could invade someone's most personal thoughts.

"No, hey how about, instead of dissecting me, you just ask questions?"

"How do we know you won't lie?"

"You're the ones that beat that out of me, from a young age." I quickly covered my mouth when I realized I might have just let out too big of a secret.

"What do you mean?" Mom took the ecto-foamer and aimed it at me, now I really had a reason to be scared.

"Uh I met you when I first became a ghost and you took care of me?"

"HA, as if we would take care of your kind!"

I groaned, "I never wanted this to get out, but I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. Your son?"

"You're lying." she charged up the ecto-foamer.

"I really am!" I changed back into my human form and showed them, "See!"

Mom gasped while dad just stood there gaping at me. She growled and charged the ecto-foamer again, "Get out of my son's body YOU GHOST!"

My eyes grew wide and I backed up. "No, this wasn't supposed to-" I eventually hit the wall. I looked at the window and held a breath before jumping out of the window and changing into my ghost half once I was finally out of the room. Mom shot at me while I flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker was laying on his bed flipping through channels when his phone rang. The caller ID said Sam so he happily picked it up.

"Hey Sam, how was ghost-hunting with Danny?"

"_Skip the chit-chat Tucker and turn your TV to channel six."_

Tucker didn't question his friend but just changed the channel to a news broadcast.

_"Just recently, by discovery of Madeline Fenton and her husband Jack, the ghost boy is said to have possessed the body of one fourteen year old Daniel Fenton. They have announced 'If you should see Danny or the ghost boy, don't hesitate to call Fenton works for immediate capture.'"_

Tucker dropped the phone on his bed, "Oh no, Danny."

"Tucker? Tucker, I already called Danny he's at the Park!" Sam shouted through the phone to her friend.

"Alright, I'll sneak out to tell him." Tucker said before hanging up.

* * *

It took a while to get past his parents, who were discussing his friendship with Danny. Though he finally got out and found Danny sitting on one of the benches.

"Danny, dude you gotta split. Your parents found out and now the entire town is going to be after you!" Tucker shouted.

"Tucker? You were supposed to stay in bed! Wait, the entire town?"

"Yeah, your parents announced it on channel six! Dude you need to get out of here!"

"How? I have no connections outside of here, except for the ghost zone!"

Tucker looked away, "And Wisconsin."

My eyes widened, "No, I'm not going to Vlad."

"Then stay here and get hunted down!" Tucker retorted.

I went silent, then said, "Why can't I just stay with you or Sam?"

"Dude, my parents are already planning a lecture for me just for being your friend and I'll bet anything to say Sam's on lock-down." Tucker placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Besides I'm sure, crazed up frootloop or not, he'll help you."

I hugged Tucker before going ghost and flying off towards Wisconsin.

* * *

I looked up at the huge mansion before me and swallowed hard. "Ok, Danny, it's ok, he's just some frootloop. You'll be fine." I muttered like a mantra.

I took one step into his mansion and was caught by a net then transported underground to who knows where.

My head was spinning by the time I stopped.

A figure was standing in front of a large screen then it turned to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? I WILL NOT BE YOUR FRIEND-" the figure was obviously Vlad.

"Well, I guess I should go find some other crazy frootloop to hide me." I said sarcastically.

He took a good look at me then gasped, "Daniel?"

I mocked a gasp, "Yes, I'm Danny. Stupid frootloop. Before you ask, yes I'm here willingly." He pulled off the net and I stood up.

He smiled to me, "Daniel, have you finally disowned your father for me?" he said excitedly.

I glared at him then it broke. I looked down and tears fell from my face. "No, he thinks I'm being possessed by Phantom." I looked up to him, "Do you know what that felt like? To have your own dad, not recognize you, even after you told him? To have your mom try and shoot you after they finally found out?"

He just looked at me in pity before patting my shoulder and pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Daniel, no, I don't know what that feels like. But I will help you through this." I looked at the frootloop angrily through tears, but I couldn't hold it any more and just buried my face into his shirt. Honestly hoping my tears stain that damn shirt.

* * *

"This will be your room for now." Vlad motioned to the door. "I hope it's to your liking Daniel, if you wish something to change just tell me and I shall have it changed at the drop of a hat.

I opened the door and saw the ceiling had stars all over it and faded down the wall into a sky blue with green carpet. The bed was black, blue and white. When I looked closely to the stitching of the comforter was a bright green.

"I honestly didn't see much need for certain pieces of furniture here, a few bookshelves of books and other such things here and there. Though I will be buying you a new wardrobe and such, you can also get a few things to help fill this room as well." I saw Vlad scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine. I'll get some things to fill it with, I might be able to get Jazz to deliver some of my things. If she can get past my parents that is..." I ran my hand across the bed, it was some soft material. Velvet, I think, I've never felt velvet before so I don't know.

"Daniel, I truly am sorry, if there is anything I can do, I'll do my best to get it done."

I looked back at him in confusion, "Why are you being so nice? First the Box ghost now you?"

He sighed, "Ghosts are not evil creatures Daniel, against popular belief, they scare people for many reasons: they themselves are scared, the humans are imposing on what they have claimed as their territory, or sometimes because they want to be chased just for the feeling of being alive. Life is what they miss, and ghost are just spirits that cannot 'move on' as some call it." My confusion only grew, he noticed it and smiled before ruffling my hair. "I'm confusing you, get more accustomed to your room Daniel then one of my maids will lead you to the dining room when dinner is ready."

As he walked out of the room, I looked back around. There was almost NO furniture, there was a bed and a decorative mirror. There were shelves that had a dictionary and a variety of encyclopedias. Just the basics, nothing big. There was a desk, but no computer or drawers or shelves.

I sighed as I laid onto the bed, 'oh god I haven't felt a bed this comfy since... well since the last trip to 'Uncie Vlad's' I laughed a bit before my ghost sense went off.

I sighed and sat up only for the Box ghost to come through the wall. "BEWARE!" he looked at Danny then floated near the teen. "You do not look good at all."

Then Ember and Skulker came through the wall, "So it's true, the ghost boy finally broke HAHA!" Skulker laughed until Ember elbowed him in the side, "I mean, 'oh no Phantom, what is wrong-" he pulled out a book and reading glasses and looked in the book, "-Bro.'"

Ember and I rolled our eyes. "So really, what's up? Normally, you'd see us and 'go ghost' before throwing us back into the Ghost Zone."

"Why would you guys care?"

"Because, despite the fact you are annoying and throw us back into the Ghost Zone constantly, you're fun to tease. Kinda like the little brother I never wanted." Ember said with a smirk.

"I may want you dead, but hunting is an easy boredom release and gives me something to 'live' for." Skulker said.

I chuckled a bit, "Ha, life, I'm the most alive one here, and that's only a half life."

"Danny, just remember, when you get hurt, our doors are open for you." Ember said as they left. I smiled to myself, this is odd, but cool!

* * *

"Alright, now we'll show Amity how much they really need Danny." Ember chuckled to the other two ghosts beside her, who smirked in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad was furious, no, ENRAGED. His dear, sweet Madeline, had denied her own child. Had refused to believe that he had become a halfa, that he was half ghost.

Vlad glared at the phone as it rang and the caller ID said 'Fenton' on it. He picked it up and hissed into it, "What!"

"Vlad, have you seen Danny? He was possessed by Phantom and went missing." It was Maddie's voice. He couldn't help but only feel more anger.

"Yes, in fact I have seen Daniel."

"Oh my god, is he-"

"I assure you, a few blasts from your weaponry is nothing to worry about for a human. Too bad he is in horrible pain because of his ghost half."

There was a gasp, "That is not Danny I think I would-"

"Know your own son? Well for one if you know your own son SO well, stop trying to dissect him and, instead, try to find out what made him that way. I'll give you a hint: The same thing happened to another person who got involved in a similar accident!" he slammed the phone back onto the holder. "Marie," he turned to the maid who was making his bed. The poor girl jumped at the sound of her own name after listening to him rant something intelligible into the phone, "Please have the Fenton family blocked from my phone lines."

"Yes sir, Mr. Masters!" she squeaked.

He sighed as she left. This will become quite troublesome.

* * *

Vlad and I sat at a short table with maids standing near. We had just finished Dinner without a word, though we still just sat there. Me because I was waiting for him to leave so I could. He sat perfectly still and looked off into the distance. Occasionally, I caught him catching glances at me.

"Leave us." Vlad moved his hand in a waving motion. The maids jumped and bowed before retreating. I had jumped as well, just by the silence being broken so easily.

Vlad looked me straight in the eye, which honestly scared me. "Daniel, how long do you plan on staying here?" he jumped and added, "N-not that I want you to leave, just I would like to know, since when you told me you wanted to stay here, it sounded like you were thinking it would be temporary."

"I don't know, Tucker was the one that suggested I stay here. I was surprised though when you welcomed me with open arms. I was expecting a lot more questions to be honest. And maybe a few ecto-blasts, with the usual witty banter." I heard him sigh.

"Daniel, no matter for how long, you were always welcome in my home, you still are. In fact, I would prefer if you lived here."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Really now? You have an odd way of showing it. And what about my mom? Don't you still have the hots for her?" I smirked a bit, but when I saw his face go red, it wasn't from embarrassment, that was pure rage. I swallowed hard and began to sink back in on myself.

He noticed what he was doing then sighed. "I'm sorry Daniel, just the mere thought of the sweet Madeline I knew in college, turning a gun on a child. Her own child, just fills me with absolute RAGE!" with that the table cloth burst into flames.

I quickly blew cold air across it and put it out. Though Vlad was frozen as well. He got out of it easily with his flame core though. "Thank you Daniel."

I chuckled, "No problem frootloop."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now, Daniel? If you get to call me 'Fruitloop' I get to call you 'Little Badger'."

I pouted, "Where'd you even get that nickname 'Little Badger'?"

He chuckled, "You really think that the reunion was our first meeting? No dear boy before then I had come over every now and then to babysit you while your parents were gone. You like to ask questions, and meddle with things. Basically you liked to 'Badger' me." he finished with a smirk.

I nodded, "Yes and I call you a 'Crazed-up Frootloop' for obvious reasons." I smirked to him. He smiled in a warm way, as opposed to his usual evilness.

* * *

My phone began ringing in my pocket just as I got out of the shower. I picked it up and saw that it was Sam.

_"Danny? Are you ok? Tucker told me that you went to Wisconsin to see Vlad! He didn't hurt you did he?"_

"No, Sam I'm fine, just a little shaken. I did accidentally trip his ghost security system though."

_"OH MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU BE ALRIGHT ARE YOU SURE YOU"RE NOT FULL OF HOLES?"_

I chuckled, "It was just a net that took me to his lab in front of the ghost portal. I'm sure that if I was any other ghost I'd have just been thrown back into the ghost zone." It's times like this I appreciate Sam's motherly-ness. Times when I can't go to my real mom.

"_Oh. Well how is he treating you? If he's treating you well I want to live there too. Ever since it got out that you were phantom, though not in the right way, I've been suspected of being Ember and Tuck is apparently Skulker. I'm sure there are a million Ember look-a-likes out there, but me?"_

I stifled a laugh, Tucker and Skulker? Sam and Ember is understandable, the gloom and doom looks along with the ponytail is believable. But Tucker and Skulker? Ha! Tucker and Technus is more likely, I mean, I know Tucker loves his tech, but he has terrible aim. "I'll ask, I might even ask Ember and Skulker to kidnap you two."

_"I hate this. I hate how you have to hide away, even after how much you've done for this city. It's pitiful really, how they act."_

"Don't worry Sam, Vlad doesn't restrict dark colors." I held up a pair of dark blue pajamas, "He encourages it really."


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad walked into Danny's room and smiled before striding over to the curtains and pushing them open, and shouting, "Wake up Little Badger!"

I looked at the clock and groaned, "I forgot, no real alarm clock."

"Yes well now you have a half dead alarm clock. Wake up breakfast is going to be served soon." Vlad smiled happily as he walked out of the room.

"Really? 6:00 in the morning? Just for breakfast?" I groaned. Sam always complained about waking up at this time as well, she always called it the ungodly hour of goth-dom. It's an ungodly hour for any teenager.

I got up and walked into my private bathroom for a shower. I've always had this thing about cleanliness, I'd prefer to take three showers a day, but Tucker just said two is normal, three is overkill.

Just as I was drying my hair I got a text from Tucker.

_'Wat's up? Sam told me Vlad mite take us in?'_

'Yea, but i still need to set certain things strait.'

_'She also said Ember and Skulker mite kidnap us. It won't hurt will it?'_

I chuckled, 'Maybe, just don't fight back, act weak and innocent.'

_'Oh that will make it so much easier'_

'Vlad is expecting me downstairs for breakfast. He's being pretty cool for a frootloop. Cya.'

_'Cya'_

* * *

The maid was slightly shaken as she led me down the hall to the dining room. Though I paid it no mind once I saw Vlad waiting for me while reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Daniel. Come sit and just tell one of the maids what you'd like to eat and they'll tell the chef." he smiled to me.

One of the maids pulled out my seat for me and once I sat in it they pushed it in. "Uh, yeah can I have some pancakes?" I said to one of them. The one who heard it smiled to me and nodded. All of the maids left the room, "Oh yeah um, Vlad, would you be willing to take in Sam and Tucker?"

His stare hardened, "And why would I do that?"

"Because they are being accused of being ghosts that are currently 'at large' by my parents. Ember and Skulker."

Vlad looked like he was about to choke, "So your parents are now accusing innocents of being 'horrible ghosts'?" He seemed to pout, then a smile appeared on his face, "Of course Daniel, maybe they'll help keep you occupied while I'm at work. I assume you already have a plan on how to get them here?"

I blinked, "Y-yeah, I thought that maybe the ghosts everyone seems to think they are, could kidnap them while they just happen to have their stuff on them." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

I saw Vlad smirk, "Yes, of course. It shall be painless correct?"

"If it's for Danny, sure, as long as we get to show that pitiful town of his how much they need him." I turned in my seat to see Ember and Skulker floating behind me.

"Daniel, it's your call." Vlad said to me.

I looked between Vlad and the two ghosts before sighing, "Fine, just annoy the hell out of them, don't hurt any of them, in any shape or form. Feel free to scar a few mentally, preferably one 'Dash Baxter'." I smiled to the two ghosts. I could see Skulker was about to squeal. "Remember Sam and Tucker are your first priority on your first run." I added.

"Got it Dweeb!" Ember said before flying out with Skulker trailing behind.

"Well now that that's done," Vlad clapped his hands twice and the maids came back in, one of them had my pancakes.

I picked up my fork then looked at the pancake before laughing.

Vlad looked at me in confusion, "Is something wrong Daniel?"

"No, no, just wondering if Sam would eat this, she's an Ultra recyclo-Vegetarian."

"Oh." He looked at my smiley-face pancakes and chuckled, "Well, it has a face, so I'm sure she wouldn't."


End file.
